Conventional guitar strap connectors typically consist of an opening punched into the end of a strap. The opening may be forced over a standard guitar strap button, relying on the stiffness of the strap connector material, such as leather, to keep the strap from accidentally slipping off the button. Under heavy or repeated use, the stiffness of the strap connector material may lessen and the strap connector may fail, resulting in possible damage to the instrument.
Some guitar strap connectors have addressed this problem by reinforcing the opening, but these guitar strap connectors may still fail when the button accidentally slides into a wider section of the opening. Further, still other guitar strap connectors have attempted to prevent this sliding by physically blocking off the wider part of the opening after the connector engages with the button. However, since multiple styles of buttons exist, users may be forced to purchase a separate connector for each button style. Moreover, some of these blocking mechanisms may be bulky and unattractive.